The Once And Future Love
by LanCheer
Summary: In which Merlin talked about Arthur's destiny and all of Arthur's attention were on Merlin's lips.


**The Once And Future Love**

Arthur liked to describe Merlin as wisdom. But deep down he knew he was just stopping himself from kissing Merlin. Because every time Merlin said things about destiny or the king of Albion, he looked like he really believed those words, and what was more, believed in Arthur.

And Arthur wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him desperately. He looked into those big blue eyes and he knew this is it, Merlin is the one. But he couldn't let himself do what he really wanted. He just couldn't. Merlin trusted him. He looked up to him. And Arthur knew he couldn't just interrupt Merlin's description of the great future they were going to have just to kissing this adorable servant.

So he smiled, acting like a mature adult instead of a childish boy, an elegant prince instead of the ego one who he really was, and said, "Sometimes I found it difficult to tell whether you are wise or stupid. There is something about you Merlin, I can't quite put my finger on it."

Then Merlin grinned, sweet like an apple, which made Arthur wanted him even more. And now, Arthur knew, was the right time. There were moments like these when Merlin stopped being an idiot but really obeyed Arthur's orders.

"Take off your cloth and lie down on the bed." Arthur snapped.

"What?" said Merlin, totally shocked.

"Do as I say!" Arthur tried not to laugh.

"Alright, alright." Merlin answered, doing exactly as Arthur told him.

"What now?" Merlin asked from the bed.

And Arthur moved, stepping out of the shadow which was created by the window frame he was leaning on. He climbed onto his bed and lowered his gaze, finding Merlin was incredibly hot from his finally bent over and crashed their lips together, hearing Merlin making those surprised yet happy noises all along, feeling Merlin's one hand curling into his hair and the other squeezing his ass.

It was amazing. Merlin was amazing. They were perfect together and nothing could change that. "I'm going to marry you Merlin." Arthur separated their lips and said hoarsely, "We will get married and when I became the king of Albion, you would be the one sitting by my side, next to my throne."

Merlin was quiet, really quiet for a moment, then he asked hesitantly, "What about Gwen?" He suddenly looked away, like he didn't want to be noticed.

"What about her?" Arthur frowned, voice a little bit higher.

"You know... You and her were quite close for the last few months. You spent... I don't know... half of the day with her everyday and I thought..." Merlin stopped, a sad looking appeared on his face.

"You thought... what?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought... I thought you fell for her... I thought you were going to marry her..." Merlin said, voice shaking.

"I marry Gwen?" Arthur frowned, looking absolutely confused."Seriously Merlin, do you ever think with your mind?"

"Of course I do... Why are you..."

"Then how did you come to that conclusion that I would ever marry someone like Gwen?" No offense, but she did get really boring sometimes. Arthur interrupted his question by asking.

"Well... You two looked lovely as a couple and Morgana said she would be very happy to see you and Gwen living a happy life... together." Merlin said, lowering his voice as if he was about to cry.

"Oh... Morgana. That evil witch! Listen to me, Merlin. Do not believe a word she said. She was just being jealous and she will do anything to break the relationship between us. " Arthur snapped,being totally furious. "I love you, Merlin. Only you. There is no other person who could make me this happy as you would. And the only person I want to be with, is you. Not anyone else." He said,both eyes widen, looking at Merlin as if there was a whole world in him.

And Merlin blushed at that, which was absolutely cute and sexy. Then Arthur cupped his cheek, making him look into his eyes and kissed him again, though much hotter this time. "Say that you love me,Merlin." And he found he got quite like it when he called Merlin's name. "Tell me you will never leave me and will not trust anyone saying that I don't love you with my whole heart."

Merlin stiffened, realizing how sweet and sweet and serious the prince could be when he had the thought that he may lose Merlin.

Then he smiled, eyes filled with love and tenderness, "I love you,Arthur. I will never leave you for you mean everything to me. And I will be with you, till the day I die."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**This is the first time I've written an English Merlin fanfic. And I hope everyone who read this could help me find those mistakes I made.**

**Finally I would be very happy if you told me you liked this story and wanted to read more. So please say something!**


End file.
